


Only Human

by Twinkledash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Sans, Death, Depression, Gore, Human Sans, Mentioned suicide attempt, POV Third Person, Prequel, Recovery, background OCs - Freeform, human!sans theory, it'll get happier though i promise, most of this story is based on headcanons since we really don't know that much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkledash/pseuds/Twinkledash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six human souls have been gathered over the many years and only one remains to destroy the barrier. But those six humans weren't the only ones to fall into the underground. Many died in the fall, too many to give an estimated guess. But one human survived the fall and unlike the others, disappeared completely. </p><p>This is the journey of this boy, this unusual boy named Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruins Part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Sans is OOC at points, he is a child in this fic so I figured he would be less emotionally stable at that age. And if you spot any typos or grammar mistakes please let me know for I am very illiterate.

A small boy laid unconscious on a patch on flowers, and for the first time in hours he stirred. He was a small, chubby, Hispanic boy with strange multicolored eyes. His favorite oversized fur-jacket draped over his small body. It was a small comfort in the world he had fallen into. This unusual boy was named Sans.

The first thing Sans noticed when regaining consciousness was the air, how damp and heavy it was. It was completely different from home, or anywhere he'd ever been. He noticed the small grouping of flowers he was laying upon, it reminded him of a bed, soft and comfortable, out of place for the world he stumbled into. He opened his eyes and gazed around, wondering how he didn’t die in the fall.

To the east he could see a short hallway. After finding his balance, he groggily followed the path in front of him. As he reached the end of the path, his half-asleep mind had finally pieced together what had happened. He had fallen down Mount Ebott, and, now he was in the world of monsters with no hope of escaping. 'Wonderful' He thought while repressing tears. Just say calm and smile. Just like mom always said, that usually works right? But this was a completely different story, bullies are nothing compared to this.

As much as Sans would like to just lie there and maybe take a nap, he needed to get out, if that was possible. Taking a deep breath, he set off on the hallway. After a short walk he reached a large door, which led to an even darker room. Taking one last look at what little sunlight lit the dark cavern, he stepped through the door.

Only one single beam of light shined through a crack in the ceiling, and under it stood a flower with a friendly face. He knew monsters looked different than humans, but this was surprising.

“Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You’re new to the underground aren't ya?”

“Uh, yeah I am” Sans said while still processing the fact he was talking to a flower.

“Oh gee! You’re lucky I was here, otherwise you'd be walking around with no idea with how things work!”

Suddenly a blue heart appeared in front of Sans’s chest. “This is a strange day isn't it” he thought dryly.

“That's your SOUL! The culmination of your being! It starts off small but grows bigger when it gets LV. What does LV stand for? LOVE of course! I know you’re thinking 'How do I get LOVE?' well friend, here LOVE is spread through little white friendliness pellets!”

An assembly of 'friendliness pellets' appeared behind Flowey, and started coming towards Sans. Something about Flowey made Sans uneasy. So Sans decided to trust his gut and easily dodged the 'friendliness pellets', Flowey's mood dropped considerably.

“Hey friend, you need to run into them” He prepared another shot. He dodged again.

“Are you braindead!!? Run.Into.Them!” Flowey yelled.

“Wow rude” Sans commented while dodging more bullets. When he looked back at Flowey, his face was completely different. Honestly it was terrifying and it seemed he could bite Sans's head despite the flower only reaching up to Sans's waist.

“Y O U R E A L L Y A R E A N I D I O T A R E N' T Y O U” he snarled unlike anything Sans had ever heard before. Sans wouldn't consider himself brave in any form, but he was doing surprising well. But that didn't mean he wasn't afraid. The opposite actually, he had never felt more terrified in his lifetime. He was just doing well at not showing it.

“Iris my case” He punned to hide his fear. Judging by Flowey's scream of rage, it worked. So he kept them coming. He just hoped Flowey wouldn't see pass his trade mark grin, or how he was beating sweat.

“You seem to be upset, I hope thistle make you feel better”

“Ah come on, I'm a fungi”

“Seriously what's got you so mad, we really need to find the root of your problem”

“Why are you doing this!?!” Flowey screamed like a banshee.

“Bud I just rose to the occasion” Two puns in one sentence, nice.

“L E A V E” Seems Sans had pushed him over the edge.

“Don't you mean leaf?”

He screamed in outrage one last time before sinking into the ground and disappearing.

"Thank gourd” He whispered his last plant-based pun or his last one for now at least. He wondered if that counted as a near death experience. He sunk into his coat to calm himself. The warmth and homeyness of it was a large comfort. But that wasn't enough, so Sans sat down and pulled his hood over his eyes. As he curled deeper into the jacket he focused on the softness his jacket provided. “Why am I here, why did I even consider this” he thought fearfully. The reason he came to Mount Ebott was a dark one, and would be considered a cowardly one by many. He was hoping to not survive the fall.

After a few minutes of pulling himself together, he finally found the strength to look out of his jacket's fur. The room was still the same, only it was brighter with a blue light. Instinctively he brought his hand over his blue eye, It felt warm against his hand and while his vision wasn't the best like this, the familiar feeling was an odd comfort. The feeling of his magic always perked him up. And tired him but he didn't want to think about that right now.

Sans's mother was a descendent of one of the sorcerers that sealed the monsters. And while it was rare to have actual magic, everyone with his blood had some quirk that couldn't be explained by science. However Sans was one of the few that devolved magic as strong as his. Actually he was strong enough to be one of the original sorcerers. Not that any of that mattered now, his magic might be strong but it would be nothing compared to monsters. Possibly thousands of blood thirsty monsters that would like nothing more than to absorb his soul. He shuddered at the thought, and even though he was scared sitting around like this would do no good.

He decided that was enough moping, if he was to get out of here he needed to swallow his emotions and just move. He pulled his hood back and stood up, his eye burned and was powered by his many current emotions. He mentally noted a few objectives, one of course was to get out of here, find food shelter etc, and try to not break down again. “Easy enough” he thought in an attempt to lift his own spirits. 

As he stepped into the other room his eyes were instantly attacked by the new light. After waiting for his eyes to adjust he looked around. The room fairly empty with open two staircases and some petals laying about. But despite the blankness of it all, it was quite beautiful. He couldn't put his finger on it but the shadows mixed with the scattered petals seemed to fill him with… determination. He shook himself out of his thoughts and continued on up the stairs and into the next room.

This new room was very barren with the only thing of substance being a few large buttons on the floor. Obviously it was a puzzle to unlock the shut and locked door. Question is how does he solve this, he couldn't find any clues or anything of that sort. He decided to just push buttons as he had no other option. He spent a minute or two pressing random buttons in the hope it would do something, and it did on the third try. He watched in interest as the door slid open.

He stepped into the room and gazed around. Funnily enough there was water, a small river actually. He walked up to a sign on the wall and read it. It said 'Stay on the path'. He strolled down the path before coming across a switch on the wall. With interest he decided to flip it… and nothing happened. Either way he continued his walk and there were two other switches on the wall. He flipped the first one since it was closer and some spikes blocking a doorway receded. He walked into the next room.

It was void of anything but a training dummy. However he was too lazy to mess with it and just kept walking. The next room was also barren with a weirdly specific path. He just mentally shrugged and carried on mentioned path. The path led to another room that was filled with spikes. He eyed the traps warily, his mind and body tired of this nonsense. Why couldn't he just take a stroll through the underground without having to stop every five seconds to solve a puzzle. Because he would prefer to do nothing of that sort. After a second contemplating how to solve this obstacle, He remembered the strange path. After heading back and observing the road he figured he had it memorized.

Sans stared down the spikes cautiously, his blue eye faintly glowing with worry. He gulped before stepping on the trap, and it retreated into the ground. He grinned and gave himself a mental pat on the back before continuing on the path, he just hoped his memories were right. “Guess you could say I'm walking down memory lane” he joked as he stepped off the last retreated spike. He continued his journey to the next room.

It was a very long, completely barren room with a single path. He just strolled down the road and gazed at the surrounding scenery. Considering he was far underground the entire settlement wasn't too shabby. While it had nothing but puzzles in it the architecture was rather different from the human world, and quite interesting he must admit. Everything was either purple or tinted purple, and the structures themselves seemed old, both in design and condition. Finally he reached the end of the room where a single white pillar stood. He ignored it and entered the next room.

He blinked in surprise as he spotted a sphere-shaped monster with a huge eye sitting in the corner of the room. Sans bit his lip in thought and pondered if he should talk to the creature. The last one was far from friendly. But before he could contemplate more the monster approached him shyly. It's movements were fearful as if it was the one that needed to be afraid.  
“Your not here to pick on me are you?” the monster asked quietly.

“What? No of course not” Sans said while giving the monster a patient smile. This seemed to calm it down.

“Finally someone gets it” it said in relief. “Then what are you here for?”

“That's a good question” Sans said while shrugging “Don't have an answer”

“You're a human right?”

“Yeah, that a problem?” 

“No not at all but, you don't know about mercy do you?” 

“Can't say I do” He tucked his hands into his jacket pockets.

“When your fighting a monster and you've either beaten them up or calmed them down, their name will turn yellow. When that time comes please spare them, not all of us want to fight...” it trailed off.

“I'll keep that in mind” Sans said while walking away. When he turned around he saw a large pile of leaves. He was about to walk pass it before he had to suppress a yawn. He eyed the stack of leaves and considered his options. He could continue on tired and inattentive, or he could take a quick nap and replenish his energy. He shrugged and leaped face first into the leaf pile. A little rest wouldn't hurt he decided, besides he figured he deserved one after the last few hours. As he drifted into sleep the monster eyed him carefully before sneaking into another room.


	2. Ruins Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'll keep that in mind” Sans said while walking away. When he turned around he saw a large pile of leaves. He was about to walk pass it before he had to suppress a yawn. He eyed the stack of leaves and considered his options. He could continue on tired and inattentive, or he could take a quick nap and replenish his energy. He shrugged and leaped face first into the leaf pile. A little rest wouldn't hurt he decided, besides he figured he deserved one after the last few hours. As he drifted into sleep the monster eyed him carefully before sneaking into another room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love projecting onto fictional characters, but seriously though don't take anything in the first part of this as advice as it is not in any shape or form. Also I wanted to get this out quickly so you guys didn't have to wait any longer so please let me know about where the misspellings are.

For the second time that day Sans woke upon a pile of flowers, or more precisely petals. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After this he blinked around in a confused manner. He ran his hand through his messy hair and sighed deeply. He stood up and began brushing crinkly petals off himself, and his body went into it's metaphorical auto-pilot while he let his mind wander. 

He was having a bad day, and not just because he was now trapped underground with minimal chances of survival. He wouldn't be there in the first place if he was feeling even slightly healthy. Days like these were normal with him, usually he would wake up and not move for hours. During these days every movement was a strain and every action unnecessary stress, he would prefer to just lie down motionless and wait those days out. However the world was never that fair so he would just have to go to school and pretend everything was fine. All while putting on his usual grin and jokes.

A frown tugged at his lips, he was constantly lying to himself and everyone around him. Lying about how he was just a lazy kid when really, he felt like he was constantly drowning in his own mind. Every small action felt like climbing a mountain with no end. His chest felt like a gaping hole, aching from every word said or heard by him. But despite it all he still just pretended to be happy and laid back, how he wanted to feel. 

Everyday life was torture with only one way out and he ignored that answer for so long. But he was so tired, he had no motivation for anything and just felt a burden to his loved ones. He was so tired of wishing to fall into a coma just so he could have a break from it all. But there are no breaks in life he came to realize, you just work until you die. He didn't even have any friends to lean on, just himself and his pseudo calmness. After all no one suspects the comic relief, he's just there to take away other people's stress, all while having to deal with his alone forever. 

Besides if he did reach out to others he would be just more of a burden. If he revealed how he felt then his loved one's would just waste time, effort, and money on him. When really he knows he can't get better, he's not even sure if he could. And he felt so selfish saying that but, having ever positive emotion twisted against him was all he knew and he was afraid of the unknown. The thought that he would completely change if he got help scared him. As messed up as it is, he didn't want to change out of fear. He thought that stopping it all would be the answer but he realized something while falling. He didn't want to die no matter how much he hated himself.

He didn't want to change out of fear, he didn't want to end it out of fear, he didn't know what he wanted. He smiled bitterly at that, he really was pathetic. He was a cowardly burden of a human being that would amount to nothing. He lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes, he really was a coward. He was afraid of his options so he was just destined to be stuck in a cycle of depression until he died, which was another fear on his endless list of cowardice. He was thankfully snapped out of his thoughts by something cold hitting his chest, it was a tear. He quickly scrubbed the liquid out of his eyes. He didn't even realize he had been crying.

Now that he was finally back to reality he wondered how much time had passed, since there was no way to tell down here. Not that he had a good grasp on time in the first place. Days, weeks, and even months just blended together for him. Either way he needed to move on as he had probably spent hours here. And though his mind was still unfocused and self-loathing, he moved onto the next room.

Sans didn't bother observing the new room, as he was not in the mood, instead he just kept heading down the path. He solved a puzzle every now and again but besides that he was left alone with his thoughts. Time seemed to blend together and after what could only be guessed as an hour, something exciting finally happened to break him out of his own mind. As he strolled around like a walk cycle rather than a person, he tripped over something. And this something made a cry of protest. For the first time in awhile Sans was completely aware of his surroundings. He looked in shock at what he tripped over. It was a frog-like monster that was letting out a variety of hateful ribbits and croaks. 

On instinct more than thought, Sans's eye lit up and in an instance the monster was lifted into the air. He was about to smash it into the nearest wall but the big-eyed monster's word played in his head. Realizing his mistake he carefully lowered the monster to the ground, making sure it wouldn't get hurt in the slightest. Once the frog was safe and not levitating three feet off the ground, Sans opened his mouth to apologize. But before he could make a sound the monster attacked.

The frog-like monster leaped at him and Sans's with only a moment's notice rolled to his right. Thankfully the monster missed him by an inch. Sans awaited the next attack but it didn't come, he raised an eyebrow at the monster. It seemed like it was waiting on him for something. Now that he was looking at it, he realized there was white text over the monster that said “Froggit”. Sans figured he had some time to deescalate the situation. Deciding to just do what came natural to him, he made a joke.

“Why are frogs so happy?” he asked while preparing the dodge in case this didn't work.

“Ribbit?”

“Because they eat whatever bugs them!” 

The Froggit didn't seem to understand him, but let out a happy series of croaks anyway. Sans guessed it was laughing and judging by how it's now yellow name, he was right. He looked down at the buttons that had been appearing everything he got into a hostile situation. He decided to try pressing the “Mercy” button and once he did the Froggit left him alone. Now that he was aware of his surroundings he looked around.

The room he was currently located in was large with pillars and three colored buttons. There also seemed to be a few monsters hanging around, watching him. He calmed his nerves, he just needed to makes some jokes and they'll calm down. He was used to this in a way, after all school had the same idea or at least for him. Sans walked down the path while trying to keep his distant from the monsters. It worked for the most part until a bug-like monster and a familiar eyed monster approached him. He looked at the names that had appeared over the monsters, Loox and Misgosp. He decided to start with Loox.

“Guess who I bumped into today at the opticians?” 

“Who?” It asked meekly.

“Everyone!” 

Loox smiled with his large teeth and aimed a weak attack at him. Or more precisely a few inches away from him, looks like he didn't want to hurt Sans. The Migosp however started spewing cockroaches left and right towards him. Sans skillfully dodged the onslaught of attacks like a spy or thief with alarm sensors in a movie. When the monster stopped Sans overheard Loox say “Please don't pick on me”

“I won't” Sans promised, and this seemed to make the monster happy as his name turned yellow.   
Sans reached for the “Mercy” button that had appeared in front of him when the battle started, and once he pressed it Loox left. Seeing that it was alone Migosp started up a fine jig. Sans just raised an eyebrow at it's yellow name and pressed the button again. Once he was alone the buttons and blue heart disappeared. He figured he was getting the hang of this now.

Sans continued on the path, while solving more puzzles and joking with more monsters along the way. It was the same shenanigans at this point or it was until he stumbled upon a tidy looking house in the ruins. The faint smell of cinnamon and butterscotch filled the air while the house's lights shined through the windows. The lights all seemed to reach towards a black tree with no leaves on it's branches, however along the roots were many that didn't seem to be rotting.

He cautiously sneaked into the house and the moment he opened the door he was bombarded by the smell of baking. And not just the smell, he could hear the clinking of spoons against bowls along with a female sounding voice humming a small tune. The room he was in had a hallway to his right, what looked like a living room to the right, and stairs that led down below. First he checked the living room and when he hid behind a sofa, he could see a large white figure cooking in a connecting room.

Carefully he made it back to the entrance room and walked through the hallway. He entered the first room and saw what could only be described as a child's room with two beds, a wardrobe, toys, stuffed animals, and a drawing of a flower on the wall. But what was strange was that the room seemed to dusty and out of use. There was something he missed on first viewing as well, a shoebox. Not seeing the mentioned furniture, he exited the room and entered the next.

He figured this was the white figure's room as it was in a much better condition. The bed was also very large would make sense considering the monster's height. There was a desk with a bucket of snails next to it and a journal on top. Sans hopped onto the chair and read a circled entry, it said “Two antennas fell in love and got married, the ceremony wasn't much but the reception was incredible!” Needless to say it was one of the best things Sans had ever read. Unable to help himself he wrote “I bet over time there will be breakup” next to the passage, it would give away his cover but it would be worth it.

After that he properly looked around the room. It was a fairly standard bedroom despite the large bed, bucket of snails, and the journal of puns. Though he had something similar to the journal back in his room, at a home he would never see again. And despite all the excitement and puns, that saddening thought still clawed inside his mind and made sure he felt sick to the bone. And now that he had addressed the thought he could feel another wave of depression wash over him, but before he could wallow in self pity and hatred a sound interrupted his thoughts.

He peaked outside the room and saw the figure was looking for something in the living room. He figured they might look in their room so he quickly sneaked into the child's bedroom while they were distracted. The figure did just as he predicted and enter their own room, and started shuffling items around judging by the sounds emitting from that room. It was then he pondered why he was hiding from this monster as they didn't seem to be hostile and even knew some good jokes. He decided he would confront the monster but before he could open the door separating the two, something caught his eye.

 

There in the corner of the room was a shoebox, filled to the brim with children shoes of many different sizes and styles. Curious, he crouched down to inspect the shoes and his eyes widened. These shoes like the rest of the room were dusty with lack of use, but what made Sans worry were the names written on the shoes. The handwriting on most of them was messy like a child writing their first word, which it probably was. It wasn't unreasonable after all, most monsters he had met had been hostile at first. And his dodging skills were above the average of a normal child. A normal child without a weapon or magic to protect themselves, he shuddered at the thought. He at least could protect himself while the other humans that had made it this far were killed by this monster. He tried to calm his fears with logic, but seeing a damaged shoe with spots of blood overpowered his rational thinking.

He could now hear his heart pounding heavily in his ears but despite that he could still hear the monster walking around the house, now with a heavier step and a calling voice. It knew Sans was here, most likely from the message he left on it's journal. He resisted the urge to slam his face into the nearest solid object over his own stupidity. The monster was moving towards his door, he knew hiding would be useless at this point so he prepared to run while his eye glowed lightly in case of a fight.

The door opened and Sans dashed under the monster's arm and ran towards the stairs. The monster chases after him while lying about how it wasn't going to him hurt. As he reached the stairs he didn't bother to watch his footing as he almost glided down the steps. He would immediately regret this as he tripped over his own foot and tumbled down the stairs.

He caught himself before he ate the pavement with his magic, and attempted to upright himself. However he disregarded caution and instead just threw himself away from the nearing monster. Thankfully he didn't break a bone in the impact of himself and the ground and quickly stumbled up before breaking into the fastest run he could manage.

People often say that time slows down in fearful situations but for Sans it was the opposite, he couldn't even register his environment while escaping his likely death, all that mattered was that he got away. He stumbled through the hallways with the monster not far behind. After what could have been seconds for all he knew, he reached a shut door. With his heart loudly pounding through his every vein he pushed against the door in the vain attempt to open the heavy door.

“My child please there is nothing to be afraid of!” the monster mocked him as it drew nearer.

Sans's eye lit the hallway blue as he mentally tugged at the door, his fear making his magic even more powerful. Suddenly the door slammed open as if a boulder hit it at full force. Wasting no time Sans rushed through the door and once on the other side he once again used his magic to close the opening between him and the monster. Before the door slammed shut once again he saw the monster giving him a worried expression. Then he was alone in a dark room only lit by his own magic. Before Sans could collapse into another breakdown a voice spoke over his own labored breathing.

“Who would have guessed you could make it this far?” A mocking voice asked.

Sans spun around while his eye blazed with tired magic, ready to fight despite the weight that threatened to close his eyes. He glared at the flower monster from before, which was now smiling a wide threatening smile. Before Sans could retort Flowey spoke again.

“When I first saw you I knew you were just free EXP, but I guess your tougher than you look”

“Is that a compliment?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“No I'm just stating facts here, like how your the weakest creature I've ever laid my eyes on”

“Isn't that contradicting what you just said?”

“It is but somehow both statements apply to you as you have the lowest stats I've ever seen but your not dead yet, really it shouldn't be possible” He said while shrugging his leaves. “There was one thing I forgot to mention in the beginning, your stats”

“Stats are a way of judging how powerful someone is, AT stands for attack and it shows how much damage you can do while DF or defense tells you how many hits you can take and you...” he trailed off before giving a murderous grin “Only have 1 for both!”

“And how bad is that?” Sans asked while lazily smiling to hide his actual emotions.

“It means that if you take one hit, Y O U R D E A D” he threatened before bursting into a crazed laughter and sinking into the dirt. And Sans was once again left alone with only his pounding heart and venomous thoughts as company. He thought of every time he was missed by a hair and the sudden realization of how vulnerable he really was crept across his skin. He dropped to his knees and whether it was out of shock or exhaustion he didn't know. Sans didn't want to die, no one ever did but some just wanted the pain of life to end. Sans thought he was one of those people until he was falling, there is no worse feeling than realizing your afraid of dying while only yards away from a fatal impact with the ground.

And just when he thought he was a good enough person to be given a second chance, he found that ripped away from him. As was to be expected he knew he wasn't a good person as every positive emotion he felt was flipped on it's head and used against him soon after. But did he really deserve to die he pondered, he was far from a good person but he had never done anything that deserved death. Despite all of his self hate Sans was a logical person deep down and he knew most of his hate was unwarranted. But it was only during his fall he realized this, and now with his own possible death surrounding him from every corner he knew he didn't want to die.

He rose from his knees and looked at the door that he had come through and decided it wasn't safe here. The monster could get pass that door any time now so he continued his journey despite his tired muscles and frightened mind. Every moment felt like he was a string puppet being controlled by a child, with no grace he trekked on down another long hallway. Until he reached one final door and with new found determination to survive, he opened it only to be struck by a new chilled wind. 

And when he opened his eyes to the crisp air that assaulted them, he gazed over a sea of white.


	3. Snowdin Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He rose from his knees and looked at the door that he had come through and decided it wasn't safe here. The monster could get pass that door any time now so he continued his journey despite his tired muscles and frightened mind. Every moment felt like he was a string puppet being controlled by a child, with no grace he trekked on down another long hallway. Until he reached one final door and with new found determination to survive, he opened it only to be struck by a new chilled wind.
> 
> And when he opened his eyes to the crisp air that assaulted them, he gazed over a sea of white.

Sans pulled his hood further down his face and breathed in the warm scent of it's fur. He was thankful that he fell in his winter wear, otherwise he might have not survived. The only sound that echoed through the black and white forest was his own footsteps crunching into fresh snow. He was rather curious how it was snowing underground and looking up towards the cavern ceiling didn't answer his question. From what he could gather there was a frozen substance glued to the roof that was falling down in flakes that acted like snow. He had never seen anything like it and his inner scientist couldn't wait to find the answer.

He tripped over a snow covered tree root and landed face first into the comfy pile. Or it would have been comfy if not for the cold. He stood up and preceded to shake the snow of him like a dog. While removing the snow a lump of it fell down his hood and hit him on the spine. A shiver shook through him and he quickly pulled down his hood and got rid of it before it could melt. He could feel icy water running down his back and let another shiver ripple through him. He pulled his hood over his eyes once again and continued his trek along with black trees.

After crossing across a bridge and through even more snow Sans encountered his first outside monster, his blue SOUL appeared in front of him and he faced his opponent. It was a small white creature named Ice Cap with a large ice sculpture on it's head, and needless to say Sans couldn't keep his eyes off it. It wasn't beautiful in any definition but it was just so attention drawing as if it's sole purpose in life was to attract eyes by the masses. And after a few seconds of awkward staring Sans spoke up.

“Uh nice hat” he said simply, not sure how to compliment the monster.

“Obviously” Ice Cap said smugly and Sans's smile turned sour. The monster attacked immediately after it's rude reply with three hats that grew out from the snowy ground Sans was standing on. A large icicle shot out of the hat to Sans's right and flew up to the ceiling. More projectiles escaped the hats and stuck to the cavern roof. As Sans was dodging another icicle the first one flew down from the ceiling and towards Sans. Luckily he saw his before hand and leaped out of the way before it crashed back down into the hat. After that the hats retreated into the ground and Sans guessed it was his turn. 

“What did the big furry hat say to the wooly scarf?” Sans said setting up a pun.

“What?” Ice Cap said with it's interest peeked.

“You hang around while I go on a head” he joked with a laid back smile.

The effect was immediate and the Ice Cap broke into thick laughter. While laughing it's name turned yellow and Sans pressed the floating “MERCY” button. The Ice Cap walked away but his laughs were still echoing in the distant. This brought a smile to Sans's face as he continued his walk along a slippery path that laid among the snow. If there was one thing that cheered him up without failure, it was the laughter of other people. It was a simple goal but Sans loved bringing joy to other people, it was nice to know that he had made someone's day just the slightest bit better. 

He continued his trek with a nervous grin on his face. Honestly while he was feeling much better the flower's words stuck to his mind like gum in hair. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, and at any moment he could die. And while that thought might have made him joyous a day ago he felt much different now. He let lose a shudder though he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or fear of the inevitable. He remembered once reading that people who tried to commit suicide and survived, ninety percent regretted their choice while death approached them. His smile turned sad at that thought as he figured he was one of those people.

Suddenly the sound of something wooden breaking filled the cold forest. The noise itself seemed to drag it's claws down Sans's spine. In that moment Sans knew, that he was being followed. Panic overtook his body and flooded his mind, his entire form quivering from fear. Whatever was following him seemed to realize it was compromised so it rushed towards the frightened boy, loud gnarled breath echoing through the trees. Without a second thought Sans pushed his legs to their limit as he ran from the unseen beast. Every labored breath he drew brought in cold dry air that feel like pins in his lungs but he kept his quick pace, as it was the only thing keeping him alive.

He darted through trees and over slopes of snow with no regard for the path or how to return to it's slippery surface. The beast followed him like it's very existence was made for the purpose of killing the boy beneath it's own claws. And despite the overpowering adrenaline that filled Sans's frame, he grew tired. With whatever logic could surface from his panic he decided that hiding would have a much higher chance of survival than simply running like this. Before he could decipher a formidable hiding spot, his leg caught on a stray branch and he violently fell head first onto a rock hidden by snow. Clutching his head and bringing his legs closer to himself in a feeble attempt to protect himself from the inclosing beast. His eyes opened to the chilly air once more and through the visual fuzz of a possible concussion, he saw a wolf-like beast swing a glowing flail towards the boy. Sans's tears weren't able to even fall before the heavy object shattered his skull.

The only thing Sans could register at this point was pain and it was unlike anything he had felt before. He could feel his own shards of bone imbedding into his brain, after that he could feel his own brain collapsing into itself. Even though the advent of his death took less than a second, he could feel it in full detail. First his vision went black as his occipital lobe was squashed by the magical flail, then his sense of touch went along with his parietal lobe. Only after his cerebellum was destroyed he finally lost consciousness. He was alone then in a void of nothing, not even the pain that had clawed at him not moments ago. Distantly he heard the sound of something breaking, then everything was gone once again. 

Sans was running from the beast again and in shock of the abrupt change he stumbled. He was about the fall again but the memory of his own death still fresh on his mind he refused to go through that again. He steadied himself and took a sharp turn to the right, ducking under some lower branches. His mind felt numb as it had not yet grasped the current events taking place so he let instinct guide his movements. He felt disconnected from his own body and he would have grateful for not feeling every strain of every moment if he had the mental capability. At some point he had ended up hiding under a slightly uprooted tree, his shivering frame curling in on it's self while he attempted to quiet his heavy breathing. He saw two black paws ran past him and kicking snow onto the silently wheezing child. After a minute of waiting for the monster to be gone he let himself collapse into a shivering ball. 

After a few minutes of pulling his mind together he finally gained enough consciousness to understand what had just taken place. He grabbed the back of head in alert, but there was no broken skull or exposed brain but just hair. He removed his hand and brought it to his face to see there wasn't even any blood. He lowered his head to the icy ground while pulling his hair in fright. He just didn't understand, was it a dream? It just couldn't the pain was too real that couldn't have just been a hallucination it just couldn't! He sucked in a deep breath, the crisp air cutting into his dry throat, in an attempt to calm himself.

When he opened his eyes after what felt like hours of darkness he noticed two things, the familiar blue light of his magic and how blurry the world was. He rapidly blinked the tears out of his eyes and tried to focus on the matters at hand. Said matters were how he was still alive, why both his body and his magic were exhausted, and if the beast would be coming back. He forced these problems to the front of his mind to avoid another mental breakdown. “I sure am having a lot of those” He thought dryly to himself. After few minutes of debating when he should leave his thoughts were interrupted by the beast 's heavy footsteps.

Sans sharply drew a breath and bite his tongue, the beast didn't seem to hear either of these. The two black paws turned into four paws and the end of large muzzle. The very sight of those bright teeth pecking out in stark contrast to the monster's pitch black form brought violent flashbacks to Sans's death. Suddenly he was back to his run from the beast, reliving his death once again. He could once again feel every ounce of pain. He bit down harder on his tongue to keep himself from crying out, whether out of fear or pain he wasn't sure.

Will Sans was reliving his worst moment in his life, the beast got back up on two legs and stalked deeper into thick forest. Abruptly Sans was thrown back into the real world and the first thing he did was throw his hands to the back of his head. Once again the wound was gone and he was once again contemplating if what he saw was real. His worried thoughts were broken by a sudden taste of metal. He quickly opened his mouth to find he had bitten quite deeply into his tongue. As much as he wanted to curl into a ball and not exist, he had to get away now that he knew the beast was gone. 

He pulled himself out from under the tree's roots and nervously glanced around the forest, lit only by his eye. It was then he realized how exhausted he was, both physically and magically. He couldn't remember using his magic in the last… hour? He shook his head sadly at that, for it felt like he had been running from that beast for years. And his legs were sore enough for that statement but that obviously was impossible. “But so was dying and coming back” he thought in fear, he was starting to doubt everything at this point. 

To not risk another panic attack he decided to stick to his first thought as he trod through the forest in the direction he hoped the path was. Mentioned thought was why his magic was so tired, he had to constantly fight the urge to pass out in the snow. He couldn't remember ever being this drained but despite how exhausted he was he knew falling asleep now would surely lead to hypothermia. After a long time of walking he found the path again. He glanced around for any sign that the beast had been here recently, and after finding he was safe for now he took to the path.

As he weakly stumbled down the road he came across a large station. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and walked over to it. A sign on it read “Sprinkles” which only increased his curiosity so he peaked inside. A dog bowl, a squeaky toy, a pile of bones, and a ripped child sized sweater. He stumbled back in fear and questioned just how many humans has died down here. If he was in better condition he would mourned for the fallen child but with exhaustion flooding his emotions as well as his body. He simply turned back to the road and kept walking. This was probably a bad sign but at this point he only had one goal in mind, find shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter's late and I'm sorry about that but I'm going to explain a few things that just went down. I headcanon that each fallen child's DETERMINATION was unique, if they had it at all. Out of all the fallen human's Frisk would have the strongest DETERMINATION as they could reset timelines as well as rewind. As for Sans I used one of his canon powers as his DETERMINATION, the power to rewind time by a few seconds. 
> 
> Also the part were he was thrust back to his death was a PTSD flashback.


	4. im so sorry

guys i can't believe how many people have liked this. seriously i love you all but, i hate where this fanfic has gone. im struggling with a lot of shit right now and that's coming out in my writing and i hate that. everyone is free to continue this if they're interested, just let me know.


End file.
